Dante de wolf vampire x generation
by LEO-GANTZxSURVIVOR
Summary: The story revolves around a 16 year old boy named dante. Dante lives a horible life filled with abuse,and solitude. due to the truama suffered form the abuse dante searches for a way out and he finds his awnser by the name of suicide. but...


_**Death and a second chance at life... chapter 1:**_

Life goes on and on never changing allways boring. I hate my life im 16 un-appealing and never been laid, so what the fucks wrong with me. I Know im not ugly, so why the fuck have i never been laid. Is this God mocking me or somthing for falling asleep during a sermon about abstinence and shit?

Well anyways my names Leo and as i have mentioned before, im 16, and my life sucks. Something I never challenged, until i fucking died.

**Friday June, 2, 2009.. DEAHT ARRIVES on wheels.**

"Summer vacation's finally here!" Jesse said excitedly.

" I know! Finally i can sleep-in and fuck around at home, instead of coming to _this _shithole," I said

Jesse made a face."Yeah, i know how you feel, Leo. I hate school so much. Especially when we have these teachers bitch at us all the time about school work,"

I snorted derisively, "At least we get two and a half months to purge ourselves from the insanity of these teachers. Say jess, why dont we go catch a movie with some chicks after school? I mean, we got to celebrate summers arrival somehow, so how bout it?"

"Sure, but neither of us can drive. it'd be way too embarrassing to have our_ parents_ drop us off at the movies. I mean, c'mon, we're not in middle school anymore. Also, our chances of getting laid would decrease by shitload,"

"Speak for your self, your five-feet-two and you weigh 200 pounds. You look like a pregnant Ummpa Lummpa, so you have no chance of being laid, anyway"

Jesse flushed with anger,"Shut the fuck up, Leo. You might be six feet and be athletic, but even then you haven't gotten some ass. You're no better than I am, ass-hole."

I ignored what he said, "Anyway, we can invite Fabian and his bro, and if we get lucky, his brother will take us to some college party. When there, we can get some_ real _college pussy,"

Jess nodded, "Alright, that sounds good."

I pulled out my cell, " 'Kay, I'll call Fabian and ask him... Just be ready by eight, Jess. Oh, and wear something that doesnt make you look like a fucking retard, or a fag,"

We parted ways, and i headed home. I called Fabian and told him about our plans and he liked them, so he said yes. As i had predicted, his brother was going to go to a party around eleven. He had no plans of taking us, so i went through my closet and picked out some dressy clothes and my checkered **Vans**.. You know your pimpin' when you've got your** Vans **on. He'd have to take us anyway, or we would gate-crash.

_JUNE,2,2009 8:15_

"It's about time you guys got here!", I exclaimed.

"Yeah, my bro never hurried the fuck up.. Anyway, Raul has an idea. He said we ditch the movies and go straight to the party.", Fabian replied.

"You're fucking with me, right? What gave him this great idea?"

"Well, my idiot brother got a speeding ticket. Long story short, if he refuses to take us, I'll blackmail him by saying I'll snitch to our parents,"

"Fabian your a little bitch. You know that?", Raul said with a groan. I snickered.

That night had started so great. Who could've thought it could go so wrong?

We some time to kill before the party, so we went cruising for about two hours before heading torwards the party.

The party was going to be in some rural area near downtown McAllen.

The road we took was long and dark, seemingly endless. I felt tired as we traveled, and guess i dozed off after awhile ...

I was startled awake by the shrill horn of an 18-wheeler. All I remember seeing, is the blinding headlights and hearing that blood-curdling horn. I felt my body lift off the ground, and I crashed unceremoniously into the dashboard of the truck. The car skidded and flipped over, sending me flying out of the wind-shield.

I remeber thinking i should have put my seatbelt on, but it was too fucking late now.

I don't know how I know, but I know that suddenly I no legs, and I was crashing head-first into _another _windshield. You'd think the windhields were out to get me, or something.

My head was crushed by the grill of the 18 wheeler and half of my body had been left inside raul's truck. as my head and half of my torso landed for a split second befor it all went dark i could see the bodys of my friends become carnage.

rauls body was crushed by the steering wheel as the 18 wheeler smashed the front end of the truck ,the interior of th the truck became smaller and rauls legs were crushed off his face was unrecognizable due to the windshield glass colliding with it.

fabians body was smashed in half as the engin of the truck penetrated the dashbord the heat of the engin cooked his skin and organs as the leaked out.

jesse having no room in the back flew upwards and broke his entire spinalcord as his head collided with the roof of the truck.

**The ROOM..!**

**I** opened my eyes and saw that i was in a room surounded by people ,and in the middle was a black ball. There was a light coming from it that pointing directly to me. i looked down a to were my feet should have been and saw that the light was materializing my legs. What the fuck is going on. im suposed to be dead ,but why is my heart still beating ,why am i breathing ,and why am i in this room. As i questioned myself i thought about my friends ,mabey they were here too, i looked in all directions but i couldnt find any of them. then black ball then pointed the light in another direction and began creating a human. it was sort of like a human printer, but the human it was printing was familiar and as it progressed it began to look more like " jesse!" i screamed franticly.

" jesse its you, thank god i thought we were all dead"

" you are dead!"

i turned to look at the person who had spoken. it was a girl she looke around the age of 14. i stared at her she had these cold lingering eyes , that looked at me with disgust. she was wearing a black suit it looked like it was made of latex. it was tight around her body and defined here curves and the exact figure of her body.

" you are dead." she repeted

" but gantz decided to give you a second chance."

" gantz?, a second chance?, what the hell are you talking about?"

" gantz is this ball.. he chooses people who have died to play his game and win their life back, all you have to do is what he asks"

" leo im alive." said jesse.

" so am i" said fabian as he came in through a door wearing a black suit similar to the girls.

" how long have you been here fabian?"

" i got here about an hour ago , and i met these people they are all dead like us. they told me to put this suit on befor the game starts and seeing as i was the only one not wearing one i did."

" what about your brother?"

he stared at the floor and stood silent and then with a sentimental voice said " he didnt make it i guess.."

" HEY how bout you fuckers stop talking and put the fucken suits on befor we leave!" said a one of the men in the suits.

he was around his twenty's tall and looked like a body builder. he had a low-fade and a gotee. he looked of black-hispanic decent, but this was no time to be questioning so i stood up and asked were the suits were he pointed to the black ball or how they call it "GANTZ" it had two, what looked like file cabinets extended and inside were cases with names on them.. i looked for mine and jesses.

" Go inside that room and put them on the missions about to begin.. oh yeah and take these your gona need them."

i grabed what look like two pistols ,and gave one to jesse. we both went inside the room and began to change. the suit was tight and stuck to my body. it felt good and somehow made me feel stronger. we went back into the room and i questioned the people around me about what was going to happen.

" hey wats gona happen to us." i asked the girl.

" in a couple of minnutes Gantz is gona give us a mission to kill some type of creature. oh and by the way my name is Nicole."

" my names Leo, but why do we have were these suits?"

" the suits icrease your chances of survival, without the suits you'd be dead in an instant."

" what do you mean?"

" the creatures we hunt dont just let them selfs be hunted.. every mission we will have casualties but if everyone wears a suit the number of casuaties wont be as much."

" oh and the guy who told you to put on the suits his names Dante , hes sort of like our leader."

" any other names i should know about?"

" not really everyone here is new and only you three have agreed to wear the suits, so why memorize names when there just gona die anyways."

wow this chicks really fucked up but she is kind of cute. though i think she only cares about this mission were suposed to be going on.

**MISSION TIME BABY! :**

Out of nowhere the black ball , i mean Gantz began playing some 80s work out music i think the name of the song is " Eye of the Tiger".. then it lit up words came up on an internal screen or somthing.. and it read " Ready TO Die motherfuckeres" . not only are the people here fucked up but so is this stupid ball.

the words disappeared and a picture of a fat woman wearing a red dress and a furry scarf around her neck. on the side of the picture was a name and a description of the woman.

**avamarieALian** : **beware of super sonic voice. favorite words : FUCK OFF! , AHHHHHHHH!**

then out of the blue it began to teleport us one by one.

(TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 2)


End file.
